Space Girl (Lifeforce)
The Space Girl, also known as the female space vampire, is the main antagonist of Sci-fi/Horror film Lifeforce Personality To be added. Biography Space girl and her two male consorts were discovered by the HMS Churchill, a space shuttle sent to investigate what seemed to be derelict space ship hidden in the tail of Haley's comet. Inside the seemingly abandoned spacecraft, the European and American crew found three humanoid beings in suspended animation inside crystal coffins. They then decided to bring the female and two males back to Earth however while returning to the planet, all communications with the Churchill ceased abruptly. A rescue shuttle is then dispatched to retrieve any possible survivors. Finding the crew dead and the interior of shuttle seemingly ravaged by fire, the rescue party returned to Earth along with the three bodies. Back in the Space Research Faculty in London, the female is scheduled to be examined first. Suddenly, she awakens from her slumber and promptly feds on a security guard that was looking over her, draining him of his life energy and leaving a desiccated, shriveled corpse behind. Space Girl then successfully escaped from the faculty into the night. The next day, another shriveled corpse is found on a park. The investigation into these bizarre events is cut short when news of a survivor of the Churchill arrive: one of the escape pod of the shuttle has crashed in Texas, USA and it belongs to Col. Tom Carlsen. He is immediately taken into custody where he's interrogated and then put into observation. At night, Carlsen is visited by Space Girl during his dreams, who drains more of his energy as they have physical contact. Via hypnosis, it's stated that the female vampire has established a psychic connection with Carlsen. Using this, the investigation team manages to track the now body-hoping vampire into Doctor Armstrong, the director of a psychic hospital. As they took the possessed doctor to London, Space Girl bursts into a new body formed by the blood of Armstrong killing him in the process and quickly escapes from the helicopter. As the team is forced to make a emergency landing in London, they realized that city is in flames, as the males vampires had unleashed a purge that destroyed most of the British capital and turned the vast majority of the inhabitants into life energy craving zombies. Carlsen finally corners Space Girl in an abandoned church where she's redirecting the life energy harvested into the spaceship stationed just above the building. Here, she revealed to Carlsen that he was one of them. Using a lead sword provided by one of the investigation team, Carlsen impales himself and Space Girl while they intimate. Seemingly defeated, the space vampire teleports herself and Carlsen into the spaceship along with all the life energy collected, leaving Earth for good. Powers & Abilities *Immortality *Energy Absorption *Telepathy *Healing *Invulnerability *Possession *Shapeshifting *Reanimation Weaknesses *Leaded Iron Weaponry *Lack of Energy Relationships * Tom Carlsen Victims *Derebridge *Rawlings *4 crewpersons *Guard *Dr.Bukovsky *Brash guard *2nd Guard *Redhead Woman *Dr.Armstrong *Sir Percy Heseltine *all innocent peoples Videos & Gallery To be added. Notes *Mathilda May also appeared on Crossing Lines as villainess Audrey St. Marie. * * * * Category:1980s Category:Alien Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Nude Category:Pervert Category:Possessor Category:Vampire